


First Winter in Valdemar

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanart, Humor, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Geyr's first winter in Valdemar had a negative effect on his combat efficiency.
Kudos: 3





	First Winter in Valdemar

**Author's Note:**

> Done with pencil, colored pencils, and a brush pen.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal head canon is that Geyr found himself a nice firestarter boyfriend in Valdemar to keep him warm.


End file.
